1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for cracking high metals content feedstocks which comprises contacting said charge stock under catalytic cracking conditions with a catalyst composition comprising a solid cracking catalyst and a diluent comprising a magnesium oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,482 to Mitchell et al. discloses a process directed to the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a fluid catalyst having improved metals tolerant characteristics. Bartholic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,605 discloses a process for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a catalyst composition containing a solid cracking catalyst and calcined microspheres (for example, calcined kaolin clay) having a surface area within the range of 10 to 15 m.sup.2 /gram.
The use of selected metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide, to effect SO.sub.x scavenging and the complete combustion of CO to CO.sub.2 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,463 to Radford et al. The metal oxides can be incorporated into the catalyst, deposited onto the catalyst, or mixed with the catalyst.